


Black Soul

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: A summer of lost memories, a horrible beginning to school, what's happening to Harry? Is there anyway he can stop it?   *rewrite*





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

A/N-(This is a Rewrite and a WIP, so bare with me) I really wanted to post this story on the 10th to mark the one year that I've been on here but school got in the way. But now here it is! I'm really excited about this one, I had fun writing this story so far; okay enough of me babbling on to explaining the story. 

This story is a creature fic one of my first, its also sorta cannon, you'll probably see what I'm talking about when you start reading. I borrowed characters and an idea from a game which I'll reveal which game at the end, I don't want no spoilers.   
Pairings:  
Past Harry/Ginny  
Past Harry/Cho  
Past Harry/Luna  
Past Harry/Hermione  
Hinted Harry/Draco  
Oh and there will be major Character Death you can't say I didn't warn you so no flames if your favourite character dies. Now on to the story.

* * *

Prolong

A lone figure stalked up to the dark house, lifting his wand he blasted the door open. 

"Run Lily, hide!" James screamed. 

Smiling Voldemort, lifted his wand and let out a bright orange flash, James let out a gurgled strained scream as his mouth stretched open impossibly wide. His face turned grey than ashen and started to sink in, his arms and legs twitched uncontrollably; twisting and crunching backwards. A pure white mist floated out of his mouth and into the tip of the wand. 

Cackling Voldemort started walking to the stairs than a sound took his attention back to the floor, James' eyes rolled back and forth as pained sounds issued from his twisted broken mouth. 

"Painful?" Voldemort asked sarcastically. 

A dark black ooze slowly melted down the walls bubbling, it was making a sick sucking sound as it crawled closer to James; who tried to scream as his skin was starting to fall off in chunks from where the ooze touched him. Before Voldemort reached the top step there was nothing left but a mangled black skeleton. 

As he drew closer to the last door on the left he could hear frantic movements, smiling he kicked the door open. Lily screamed, he pointed his wand at her. 

"Please not Harry, take me not Harry!" She wailed as she stepped forward, "Please, don't hurt him. Merlin, not my baby boy, please. Kill me instead!"

"You bloody woman, I'll take you both!" He shrieked, waving his wand another orange light filled the room, it shattered the window behind the crib. Lily fell to the ground, her features started to distort. Sneering he walked over her crumpling body as he closed in on the crib, a white mist following him until it was consumed by the wand. 

"Now you," he said coldly, "Are the next thing to go."

Before he could wave his wand the room darkened, a sickening cracking sound was heard from behind him. Slowly he turned around and gaped wide eyes at the black ooze that was forming a malformed figure. Voldemort tried to back away but the black ooze encased his legs, causing him to scream at the boiling heat as it slowly ate away at his skin. He tried to rip the ooze off but as he dug his fingers in it he pull chunks of blooded skin off. Screaming at the unbearable pain he raised his wand at it. 

"Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light flashed towards the ooze but it rebounded several ways, one hit Voldemort and the other hit the baby but it rebounded yet again. Voldemort screamed as the weight of the curse ripped apart his body, the foundation of the house started to shake and crack than explode. Within seconds the house was no more, the black ooze slowly flowed from the ruins. 

"I w…ill wait," it hissed as it started to fade away.

 

TBC


	2. Part One

A/N: okay this use to be all one part but I've broken it down a bit. I've also said that this is a rewrite, so if you have read it before your fine you can wait until part 3 comes out, unless you want to read it again. Or you can skip down to the bottom where I will recap what I added. Now on with the story…

* * *

Part One

 

 

___________14 years later________

 

Harry looked on horrified as the force of the spell push Sirius through the veil. He pushed away the arms that were holding him and went running back towards the veil, holding on to the side as he stood in front of it. Out of nowhere a low voice ran through the room, "Awaken. Live."

He reached out and touched the sliver waves of the veil than he felt a thrumming in his hand, a warm feeling spread through his body as he felt a new kind of energy flow inside him, it was cold but it felt very familiar. It caressed him, it covered every inch of his body, his wand cracked at the pressure, a fine hairline split right down the middle. Suddenly a blast of energy sent him flying backwards into the stairs, where he smacked his head hard and blacked out.

Sometime later he felt hands gently shake his shoulders. 

"Harry? Harry, are you alright?" asked a worried Hermione.

He groaned in response.

"Of course he's not alright," said a familiar sneer, "He was forced pushed into the stairs his head connecting with the stone with a sickening crunch, how would you feel?"

"I know, I know," Hermione sighed dramatically, "But he's aware, now we just have to fully wake him up."

"Hardly a mile stone Granger," the voice bit back, "It's one thing to be awake, and a whole other…how do you say it? Whole other football game?"

Hermione giggled, "You mean ball game, it's a whole other ball game. But I agree, there must be…"

"Ball game, football game, same bloody Muggle thing…"

"Oi watch your bloody mouth Malfoy," said Ron angrily. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find Draco staring at him while brushing hair out of his face, Draco frowned, "Harry your…eyes," he trailed a finger over his eyebrow, "they're red," he muttered.

Harry closed his eyes than shook his head slowly before opening then again, wincing at the light. 

"What?" shrieked Hermione, "Oh my, yes they are. They must be irritated from the dust. Hold on," she stood up and took out her wand, "There, and…you have no broken bones or…concussions, a few bruises that's for sure." 

"It was all a trick, just to get Sirius out of the house," Harry said numbly, "There was no prophecy."

Draco helped him to his feet, "Remus, Tonks and Severus are here. Moody caught the Death Eaters and is holding them until the Ministry arrives. Your going to have a nasty bruise, I make sure you get some bruise s-"

"Harry, thank Merlin," interrupted Ron brushing Draco aside, "I thought you broke your neck or…something horrid, it was a good thing Hermione was here to fix you up, she did a good job. Brilliant she is."

"Oh yes quite," replied a dreamy voice, "She's going to make a fine healer someday, right love?"

Hermione turned bright red, "Yes well hopefully, shall we go? Come on Sol."

The brunette grabbed the blondes hand and they went walking up the stairs, Ron looked disdainful and disgusted as he watched, "What does she see in that-thing? I handled it fine when you two were going out, I knew it wasn't going to last, you two, just…no. But Sol? Why him? Luna's brother for Merlin sake. Like really I'm way better than him; don't you think? I think so, in fact…" he started muttering. 

Draco shook his head at him before turning back to Harry, "How are you friends with that child? Honestly, emotional range of a teaspoon, hardly better than a harlot. Beyond the point are you well enough to make it up the stairs?"

"Yes father, I think I'll be fine going up the stairs," he muttered sarcastically. 

"Oh you think your so smart Potter," Draco sneered, "Well, let's see than. Come on let's go."

Smiling Harry started walking, "Draco did you…did you hear something from the door um veil after…Sirius went through?"

Draco paused, "…no um you probably didn't hear the voice-you were hearing things-lets get up the stairs come on. Lets go, everyone is leaving us behind."

Harry frowned at the blank expression Draco had on his face, if there was one thing he learned through the years was how well Draco was at deflecting questions he didn't want to answer. He sighed, he should ask Sol or Ron if they heard anything. Looking at the flight of stairs he paused than started going up, before he reached the second step he felt the strength drain out of his legs, he started falling back. Draco caught him just in time, he felt so weak, so tired suddenly. 

"Whoa Harry, here I thought I just heard someone say that they are well enough to climb the stairs." Draco said dryly. 

"Oh shut it, just lend me a shoulder."

"Hey uh…Ron, a little help here,"said Draco to Ron's retreating back, who didn't answer. 

Muttering Draco threw Harry's arm over his shoulder while grabbing his waist. Taking a few steps Harry could barely lift his legs, he tried but they wouldn't co-operate. He flung out his arm to grab the wall to steady himself but the wall was too smooth for grip. 

"To bloody hell with this," Draco muttered as he swiftly picked Harry up bride style.

"I beg your pardon, unhand me now," Harry loudly whispered, "I mean it Draco, put. Me. Down. This is embarrassing."

He snorted, "No, you can barely walk up these stairs and, Weasel is too busy trying to figure out how to jump bed with Hermione to listen to anything else. Besides we're almost to the top."

"I don't want anyone to see us like this," Harry huffed, "Put me down."

"We've been caught in more compromising positions before, after all your just in my arms," Draco replied laughing. 

"True…I didn't think you were this strong, your pretty toned." commented Harry. 

Draco raised his eyebrow causing Harry to blush bright red and look away.

"Not what I meant," Harry said still looking away. 

"Oh what did you mean?" Draco teased, "Just like the time you said I have deep stormy eyes, bright gold hair, now I have to add toned to the growing list of my traits?"

"Shut up it was the pain potion I took, you can even ask Hermione, one of the side affects is drowsiness. I say stupid things when I'm tired." Harry complained, "and I wasn't aware of half the things I said."

A look filtered across Draco's face than he smiled, "Just like that one time in the library last year when you woke up saying that the elves wanted your Lucky Charms and you had to hide so they won't find you? Or-"

"Okay, okay, shut up now and let me down."

"I refuse, the last thing we need is for you to topple back down the stairs," Draco argued, "So for the last bloody time no, suck it up, princess."

Before Harry could answer they reached the top of the stairs, Remus and Severus took him out of Draco's arms. Hermione was freaking out at seeing Harry limp in Draco's arms and Sol was trying to calm her down. Ron was still oblivious to what was happening, his attention on a certain girl. 

Everything blurred in and out of focus, Harry could hear voices but couldn't understand what they were saying. A cool hand was pushing his bangs out of his eyes, without thinking he lifted his own hand and cover the one on his cheek. Opening his eyes he saw that it was Draco's hand, who was looking worried. 

"Harry, stay with me," Draco whispered as he ran his other hand though his dark hair, "Please stay with me."

His vision blurred before coming back into focus, he caught Draco's gaze, his normal sliver eyes were jet black before he could ask why, everything started turning blurry. Just before he passed out again he thought he heard a low voice say: "It's time."

 

________Time Lapse________

 

________June_______

 

________July________

 

________August_______

 

________September_______

 

As Harry stood at the station he couldn't remember how he got there standing in the middle of the crowd, he had his trunk in one hand and a ticket in the other. People walked around him; the noise, it sounded like everyone was yelling in his ears. The press of the crowds was almost claustrophobic, there was no room to walk in a straight line, every time someone would brush pass he would shiver and inch away form the touch only to be brush again. Everything seemed ten times as loud and bright then normal, grimacing he scanned the crowd as he pushed his sunglasses more on his nose, looking for somebody he knew.

"Harry! Harry!" a voice called. 

He turned around to see a tall handsome blonde stride towards him. 

"About time you showed up, I'm glad you're feeling better," smiled Draco, "I have all your supplies in my trunk, it felt so different not going with you to Diagon Alley this year. And no I did not go with Hermione, from what I seen from afar they have gotten worse, they need a room or something. Why are you wearing sunglasses? Did you drink the eye correction potion I gave you for your birthday?" 

Harry laughed, "Well they have been going together for a year now, it's expected for them to get serious. And no, I just have them sitting on top of my glasses, see?"

Shaking his head Draco draped an arm over Harry's shoulder as they walked. 

"This year going to be great, we're sixth years, one more year and we'll be at the top of the ladder. Really Harry drink that potion, don't hide your wonderful jet green eyes behind those glasses, I brewed it myself." boasted Draco, "Do you know what your doing after we finish school?"

"I can't believe you still hangout with Slytherins, very unbecoming Harry," jabbed a voice, "You should have been one."

Harry ignored the voice, "Come on let's find a compartment Draco, the others will be along soon enough."

"I can't believe this, you talk to him like he's worth something, he's hardly worth his blood status," said a disgusted Justin. 

Harry spun around, "Draco is more the wizard than you will ever be Finch-Flechley, in more ways than one."

Justin sneered, "Why because I'm not a Pure Blood? Granger isn't either, she's a Mudblood."

Harry felt his temper rise, Draco held on to his shoulder. 

"How dare you call Hermione that," Draco sneered, "You have no bloody right to call anyone that. You're just a sad excuse for a human being, Just leave, we don't want to hear you spew filth about our friend. Come on Harry lets go, we don't want to waste anymore of our time."

"Ha, filthy poufs," laughed Justin, "Your no better than Mudbloods."

Harry felt something inside him snap, instead of hot anger it was cold fury, his vision went slightly blurry. He clenched his hands shut and he could feel his nails sharpen and drive into the soft flesh of his hands. He wanted blood to be spilled, he wanted something…he wanted this poor excuse for a person…gone…

He replied in a barely controlled cold voice, "Are you done? I heard enough from you, you little shit. Go away…"

Justin looked uneasy at the change in Harry's attitude, than looked at the people watching this exchange, "S-see, did you hear that? H-h-he threatened me, he wants to k-kill me just…like…back in second year when he sent the snake after me!"

Several people laughed, a few spoke up:

"No one wants to hear your lies, I'm surprised anyone believes you."

"Drama queen over here, you always have to be centre of attention Finch-Flechley."

"You always bring it on yourself."

"I can't believe you called Hermione that, self centred jerk." 

 

Draco gently steered Harry onto the platform, towards the train steps, he than grabbed his hand to help him up. 

"Harry," he gasped, "Your hands…there're bloody. Are you okay? Did you touch something sharp?"

"What? Oh, hold on," Harry opened his hands palm up and closed his eyes, slowly he could feel his magic rushing towards his hands and the small wounds healed themselves, "There. Gone, don't worry my nails are sharper than they use to be. Actually I thought I filed them down..."

"You scared me there, when I grabbed your hand and it was warm and wet. Harry, your…teeth they…never mind, are you feeling ok? You're pale, come on let's get a compartment, hope we can find an empty one," Draco muttered, "They get full quickly."

Both men walked down the hall, Draco had a hand on Harry's back to steady him. 

"Good morn boys," said Luna as she appeared, "I just ran into my brother and sister-in-law. I wouldn't recommend finding them right now, I wish I didn't."

"Sister-in-law?" asked Harry. 

"Yes, in my family it's tradition. After one year we call them brother-in-law or sister-in-law. It's true they do get scared away sometimes, it happens, the odd one in the bunch who can't commit. Have you seen Neville? If you do tell him I'm looking for him, and there is an empty compartment at the end of this cart."

With that she whisked off down the hallway. 

"Like brother like sister, they are one unique family," smiled Harry, "Come on I think I know where we can find seats."

A few more steps and they were in the only empty compartment, sitting down Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I'm so tired and dizzy…I'm drained."

"Sleep for a while," Draco gave him a worried look, "I'll cast a Notice Me Not spell and the Weasel won't find us. I know he gets on your nerves as well as mine however Sol and Hermione will be able to find us, if you want. Here take my cloak, it's warm, I'll wake you up when the lunch trolly comes along."

"Alright, thanks Draco oh this is my favourite green one. Next to the sliver one of course than there's the black and green one and the midnight blue one that looks amazing on you and-"

"Here's the Harry I know and love, " Draco laughed as he rolled his eyes, "It's nice to see some colour back in your cheeks but your still pale, get some rest while there is only the two of us."

Harry nodded than curled up in the green cloak, he inhaled the sweet scent of wood smoke and pine, Draco's scent. He smiled, "Still brew your potions the old way?"

"The best and only way to brew," Draco bragged, "The natural wood burning fire and the elements outside make the potions five times stronger than just using a room inside and in some rare cases, depending on what time of the year and what potion it could be ten times stronger. Take the eye correction potion for example, it'll last longer and give better results than what Sev brews in his lab…Merlin I sound worse than Hermione. Okay go to sleep now."

Harry grinned as his eyes got heavier and heavier...

 

___Few hours later___ 

 

Harry stretched until his back cracked than he yawned, "Wow I feel so much better but I'm hungry. Has the lunch trolly came by?" He propped himself up than noticed the weird look Draco was giving him, "What? Did I snore? Do I have drool on my chin?"

He shook his head, "No that would have been cute, I don't think I ever heard you snore before. You woke up earlier, stood up half asleep, glasses crooked and everything. I asked you were you were going and you glanced at me muttered something than left. Ten minutes later you walk in, still half asleep. I was going to talk to you than but you fell back to sl-"

"Hey you love birds!" teased Sol as he burst in followed by Hermione, "Been looking for you, must have walked by here twice." 

"I've been sleeping an-"started Harry. 

"Harry what's wrong with your eyes?" exclaimed Hermione, "They are a murky colour, and your pale again, did you not get any sun this summer? Or are you not feeling well? Do you want me to check-"

"Oh leave him alone, Hermione, it's a simple colour changing spell I was practicing, it'll wear off later," Draco butt in, "And-oh great look who it is, the spell must have worn off."

The door flew open and a frizzy, red head bounded in and push Hermione over and sat down next to Harry. 

"Hello Harry darling, where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages," pouted Ginny, "Have you been hiding in…here with-these people? My friends have been wanting to spend sometime with us, come on let's go. You been spending too much time with…in any case."

Harry pushed her exploring hands away, "Hands off, I've said many times that we are done. Don't you understand English?"

"Harry Potter!" Ginny scolded, "We had a wee bit of a break that's all because I don't know how you went out with…if you weren't missing me. After all that's lowering your standards. I take you back no questions asked."

"Ginny why don't you just go? Your being completely rude. You-" started Hermione. 

"You should just leave, I sure as hell don't want you here and I doubt anyone wants you here at all," sneered Draco, "Why you came in here is beyond me, pathetic really."

Ginny looked at him with a shocked look than she hugged Harry's arm tight and tried to nuzzle his neck, "Are you going to let them talk to your girlfriend like that?!"

At that the door flew open again, this time it was Ron. 

"Oi Gin get the hell out of here, I don't need you slobbering over Harry. You're not wanted."

Ginny turned back to Harry tears filled her eyes, "Fine I see how it is, but I'll have you back." her eyes turned steely, "Make no mistake, I'll have you no matter what it takes. You're mine."

They all watched in silence as she left, shooting glares at everybody. 

"Um I'm sorry 'bout that, she knows no bounds. I keep telling mum to put an age spell or something to make her stop talking, honestly mate all she talks about is you, quite annoying. But so far no luck. Hey Hermione your good at spells." smiled Ron. 

She blushed, "Yes but I'm really good at healing and examining charms, Sol is the one who is bloody fantastic at those kinda of spells."

"Yes. Great. Never knew." Ron replied dryly, "Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you," Draco sneered, "Harry and I were here first. And you really weren't invited."

"Yeh well, whatever," Ron muttered. 

Harry couldn't help but smile, Ron and Draco still don't get along even after all these years but he has to give Draco credit for trying. Ron is a other case altogether, if only he could go back to when he first met him and erase that one meeting with Draco than maybe everything would have turned out better. Signing he glanced out the window his eyes widened he could see what Hermione was talking about now. His eyes were murky, a dirty brown colour; he couldn't remember when they lost their green tone, his only connection with his mother. He quietly did the counter curse to the colour changing spell but they stayed the same. 

Looking around he seen everyone was busy debating on the many uses of dragon blood, so he leaned further into the window and opened his mouth. His teeth looked the same but they were…sharper if that was possible, he touched a finger to one tooth and hissed at the sharp prick. Putting his finger in his mouth carefully, he examined his skin which was pale, that shouldn't be right after all the time he spent outside this summer…did he go outside this summer? He ran a hand through his hair…his hair! It was lighter than before, with a red shine, this couldn't be right. Just than Draco tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Come on let's get our robes on, we're almost there. It will be something if we get off the train not dressed right."

Ron stood up, "Okay, Hermione can go change with the rest of the girls. Shoo shoo."

"Who says I have to go? Come on, it's nothing that I haven't seen before," said Hermione rolling her eyes, "It's not like anyone goes commando."

There was silence, Ron turned bright red. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on Sol lets change somewhere else, I don't want to see anything that's not meant for my eyes."

They both got up and turned to leave suddenly there was a flurry of movement outside in the hall. Sol put his hand up to stop Hermione, "Hold on, something's going on out there. Wait here I'll go see what's happening."

"I'll go too," Ron pushed Sol aside and left. 

Five minutes went by, no one came back. Another ten minutes goes by, still no one. So the three who were left changed into their school robes. Hermione was having trouble zipping up the zipper on the back of her skirt.

"Ouch, Harry would you mind helping me? I think it's caught on something."

Harry who was just pulling his own pants on walked over, neatly zipped it up and tucked the back of her shirt in.

"Thank you, oh this is just getting ridicules." Hermione muttered. "Never send a man to do a woman's job, I'll find out what's happening. Be back right away."

With that out the door she went. Harry turned back and met eyes with Draco who was slowly buttoning up his shirt, smirking. 

"So is it part of being helpful that you don't finish putting on your own pants before helping someone else in theirs?" he teased. 

Harry turned red, "N-no I didn't r-realize that…"

Draco's eyes flashed, "Or…did it become habit for you to help her with your pants…down?"

"Oh fuck no, no, I mean we didn't get as far as me and Luna did. But she gave me oral a few times. I'm not that fond of going down…down there so I just did hand jobs. Did it a few times in class too-oh Merlin I wasn't suppose to tell anyone that," he flushed redder.

"Really in class?" Draco's eyebrows disappeared, "Were  
you guys just that bored or are you just that good?"

"She was bored, and I guess I was. After all it was only History of Magic…and Potions…and DA, not that often really," Harry blushed, "Shit this sounds awful saying it out loud."

Draco smirked, "Since we are on this topic, what did you and Luna do? You never really went into detail."

Harry sat down hands covering his burning face, "Had fun in the forest, that's a girl who is amazing at giving head. She wanted to go farther, so I found out she liked anal."

"So that's where you guys went all the time," laughed Draco, "I kinda figured but in the forest? Rumpus in the woods ha. So who's a better kisser of all your exes?"

Thinking Harry slipped on his shirt not bothering to button it up before slipping on his tie, "Lets see, Cho was very fond of tongue, it was really gross she over did it. Ginny was horrible period. Luna was better but inexperience with mouth to mouth kissing. And Hermione didn't know how to do anything, I had to teach her and she was a over eager student but she is really good now."

"So to speak you never had a good first kiss?" Draco asked disinterestedly.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing worth remembering. All the kisses that came after that were better. I don't think I'm one of those people who can have an amazing first kiss."

Smirking Draco stood up and grabbed Harry's tie roughly pulling him forward, Harry put his hands out to catch himself but they landed on Draco's chest. Smiling again Draco pressed his lips firmly against Harry's. 

Harry's mind wheeled, first: this was his best friend, second: this is amazing. The heat from Draco's lips made him blush and his heart race, they were soft yet firm. They demanded dominance, he felt teeth graze his bottom lip, he inwardly gasped as he pushed more into Draco's lips. His hands curled into fists as he tried to pull Draco towards him, he could feel an erratic heart beat underneath his hands…no…it must be his own heart beating that rapidly...He could feel Draco's teeth press harder into his lips, the sting as they dug more in, pulling away Draco gently bit, leaving a small welt behind. 

"How was that for a first kiss?" Draco said a little breathless as he smirked, "Since you can't obviously pick the right girl for the job." 

Before he could answer the door flew open and Hermione marched in. 

"I found out-oh what do I say Harry?" Hermione scolded, "Don't bite your lip, now there's a welt I'll get you some swelling salve. Anyway I found out what happened, they found a body in the second car over, one of the Prefects identified it as Justin Finch-Flechley."

"What!" the men said together. 

"Yes I know," Hermione agreed, "Although…oh never mind I shouldn't say."

"It's okay I will, no one will miss him, he was a right pain in the ass to anyone who knew him," Draco said abruptly, "I know rude to say but prove me wrong." 

The three of them were silent. 

Just than the door flew open again, "It's Justin, he was found dead," exclaimed Sol. 

"No people were saying murdered in cold blood," argued Ron, "The people who seen his body-"

"You should know better than to believe rumours." Sol interrupted, "Look at Rita Skeeker, all the rumours she spread and if I were to remember correctly you were the centre of some of those rumours."

And they were off, arguing back and forth, Hermione tried to stop them but gave up after a while and sat next to Harry but was looking at Draco. 

"Your buttons are…lopsided, first time I've seen that happen. What did you guys get up to in here?" She teased.

"Oh you know," Draco replied smoothly, "talked about girls, got hot under the collar, you know. So…is it true you weren't good at kissing?"

"Harry!" She shrieked.

"What?" Harry asked innocently, "All is fair in love and war and besides we talked about girls, so it wasn't just about you." 

"Oh I can't believe you," she huffed. 

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Well, is there anything you want to say about me?"

She groaned, "No, there's nothing to say. You were the perfect boyfriend, really I envy the woman who truly catches your eye."

Draco frowned at her, "But what if he doesn't find a Mrs. Right, what if he finds a Mr. Right? Because right now Serial Boyfriend-"

"Serial Boyfriend!" Harry said loudly, "What the fuck do you mean by that? I'm not the only one who has had girlfriends you know, after all you've dated-"

"Yes but, you've dated four ladies in the course of three years. I've only dated two ladies over the course of two years. Thus making you, the Serial Boyfriend."

"Fuck. You." Harry said hotly. 

"You know you want to," Draco bit back. 

"Whatever, lets just break these two boys up and get a carriage," he muttered. 

 

TBC

* * *

A/N: mostly everything has stayed the same but I've hopefully added more depth to Harry's and Draco's relationship, so you can see that they are attracted to each other but don't know how to express it. Their friends have caught on hence the light teasing. I like this version better simply because I loved writing the little fluffy scenes :) until next time!!!


	3. Part Two

A/N: Sorry it's been a while but here is part two :)

* * *

Part Two

 

 

________________

 

~All he could see was red, everything was blurring in and out of focus. The floor jerked under him throwing him against the window, the glass was wet and cold; from somewhere far off he could hear the train whistle. He came up to the door he was…looking for and as he opened it he walked into the kitchen at the Dursley's. Everything was a mess, broken bits of furniture and a faint smell of decay and rot. Going towards the cupboard under the stairs he reached out and ran a hand over the smooth uneven surface. Stopping he ran his hand up and down looking…he found it, he slammed a hole in the walk. Making a fist he pulled out wires. Smiling as a dark flame ribboned up from his hand and onto the wires, he threw it back and closed up the wall. He turned right to go into the living room but he was in a hallway at Hogwarts. It was pitch black, nothing moved except for something walking towards him. Suddenly he felt himself tense up, this was not something he wanted to see, it had to go. Moving closer he could hear the blood thrumming behind his ears, he lifted his hand and he was back on the train, his stomach growling but he was eating. It was hot and sweet, so sweet he wanted more; nothing could keep him from getting more. He needs help, he needs his second…more…needs more…~

_______________

 

"It is Christmas yet?" Harry moaned into his homework, "I just want to get the fuck out of here."

"No not yet but I know what you mean, two deaths on the same day. And on the first day back none the less," muttered Draco, "And I can't believe they blamed you for Ginny's death. Fuck she pissed off a lot of people that day and considering the spell that was used is way beyond what a seventh year could do."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, that spell is well pass the ability of an Aurror in training. And bloody hell you've been sick since last year, I mean you can barely cast a spell without trouble."

"Not entirely true, I can cast wandless, sort of. Ever since my wand got that tiny little crack that's when my magic has been off," he sighed, "I still don't know how that happened."

"I told you, you should get Olivander to look at it. He may be able to fix it."

"And what if he can't Hermione? I'll have to get a new one and I'm kinda attached to this one. Besides what if I get real good at doing Wandless? I could be first one in our year to do it," Harry said excitedly. 

"I truly hate to burst your bubble Harry but Wandless magic takes a lot to master," Draco commented, "And you have to master Non-verbal spells first, which I think is what we are learning this year. However I heard its difficult, some adults can't even do it. I have your best interest at heart when I say this: if you master these this year that would give people more reason to suspect you, even if they really shouldn't."

Harry groaned and sat up, "People need someone to blame and they blamed me because of the fight we had before she left the common room. Even though they seen me go upstairs and Ron vouches that I never left. Funny thing is she did fight with quite a few people before me and they got a lot more heated than ours. I should be use to this shit."

Sol looked intently at him, "You've gotten pale these past weeks and your eyes are brown again. We need to get you outside more…are you sure your feeling ok enough not to be in the hospital wing?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I got the okay to be out about, don't worry."

"What with you guys with eye colour? I'm mean come on there are wizards and witches who eye colour change as they get older." grumbled Draco.

"But it happened when they are elder." Sol countered. 

"It's not uncommon, I bet Hermione has come across cases where this has happened to younger ones too." Draco argued. 

"Yes now that you mention it, I have," Hermione said thoughtfully, "But it should have happened earlier."

"Not unless its generic, than it will happen any time." Draco replied. 

"Ok, ok you guys enough." Harry smiled "It's probably just stress…I guess…from the two deaths to my aunt and uncle…"

Hermione's head shot up, "What's wrong with your aunt and uncle?"

"They," he paused than looked down at the table, "…died in a fire, I got the letter last week...they're gone."

"Why didn't you tell us Harry? All this time and we could have helped you cope," Sol said softly. 

"It's not that, I never liked them but I never thought they wouldn't be there," he paused again, "the letter says it was a malfunctioning wire in the wall that caught fire, it happened at night, it trapped them upstairs they had no way out. From what I read in the paper it was bad, all the houses on that block caught fire, hardly no one survived….This happened the first week I was here but I just got the letter last week, last bloody week. One fucking month goes by before they decide to tell me I have no family. I missed their funeral, I missed my chance to say good-bye. This year has had a horrible start."

"My family's condolences to yours Harry," Sol recited solemnly, "If I may, I offer my assistance for anything you need."

"Thanks Sol," Harry smiled weakly, "There's one thing that's bothering me though. Last year my uncle bought a state of the art fire/security alarm, it went off if someone lit a fag anywhere in the house. Busted my cousin once and if someone knocked on the door too hard it called the police. So I don't understand why they died, the system should have went off."

"Unless your uncle got tired of it going off and disable some wires," Draco said quietly, "It could happen."

He shook his head, "He was thick but not that thick…fuck that idiot if he did."

Draco reached over put his forehead on his and laid an arm over Harry's shoulders, "It can only get better."

"I-I had that dream again," he whispered shutting his eyes.

"What was it this time?" Draco whispered back. 

"A dark corridor, looking for something, I'm scared Dray. I don't know what's going on, from summer until now I-I still have hazy spots where I don't remember anything. Help me I don't know what's going on."

A look flicked across Draco's face as he cleared his throat, "Always," he said loudly, "And I'm sure they would understand that you couldn't make it because you didn't know. They may have been complete dunderheads but they would at least understand that."

Sol and Hermione nodded in agreement. 

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione said sadly, "I know you didn't get along but they still were your family."

There was silence. 

"Since we are talking about death, with all respect to you of course Harry but, how's Ron? I haven't seen him in a while." asked Sol. 

"Not that good," Harry muttered, "He's been unbearable, he blames himself for what happened. Saying if only he didn't get into that fight with her, she wouldn't have taken it out on me and left. I try telling him that it wasn't his fault, she made her own choices but he won't listen, he's determined to drown in his guilt or something. And also he's doubling his efforts into wooing your girlfriend. He must be trying to fill the void left from Ginny. Which is weird considering that he couldn't stand her but…family is family right?" 

They paused again before getting back to their homework. But Harry couldn't focus, there was this nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. If felt like he had something to do, it was very important but he didn't know what it was. He felt a hand on the small of his back, looking up he met the worried gaze of Draco, the tension drained out of his body and everything became sharper, clearer. He smiled reassuringly, Draco nodded and got back to his work while Harry turned and just sat there looking at the work he finished yesterday, doodling on the edge of the paper.

"Drakie that's where you went," chirped a high nauseated voice, "You're hanging out with…them, again?"

A squashed pig nose face appeared from behind one of the bookshelves smiling. Draco groaned in disgust quietly. 

"It's called a study group," he replied haughtily,'"Something that would be beneficial for you if you actually knew what studying was and if you paid attention in class."

Pansy pouted, "Don't forget you have other friends too…not just these ones-"

"Oh yes thank you for reminding me, Blaise and Theo should be here anytime now," Draco interrupted , "I invited them earlier, we are working on the DA group project."

"Oh yes, Harry did you finish your examples? I finished a rough outline of the essay, but I need to see how you explained the experiments so the main paragraphs can have an even flow. What about Ron's part?" asked Hermione. 

"Professor excused him from this assignment, didn't Sol tell you he's in our group? He got kicked out of his last one, they didn't like his views on the subject," Harry answered. 

"What?" Hermione gave a little shriek, "We are still doing our subject right? It might be too late to do research and still be able to get it done by the due date."

Draco laughed, "You guys have no communication. Lets get back to work, Pansy go see if Blaise and Theo are on their way."

She looked furious, "I. Meant. Me!"

"Well I am talking to you aren't I? Unless your pretending to be somebody else, somebody important. If so I don't think it's working," Draco sneered. 

"You never hang out with me!" Pansy screeched, "It's always the boys or that bloody Potter and Lovegood or that Mudblood Granger."

Sol stood up, "I'd appreciated very much if you didn't call my girlfriend that."

"I can call her anything I want, it's a free world after all," Pansy sneered.

Hermione looked right at her, "It's alright, some people have to cut down others just so they feel better about themselves. It human nature, pathetic, but unavoidable."

Pansy looked outraged, "Pathetic? Me? You're the one to talk Granger."

"Yes I am," she smirked, "Because at least I don't drape myself over people who clearly don't want me around."

"Good than you can get up and go, Granger."

"Oh I wasn't talking about myself," Hermione replied cheerfully. 

Harry was glad that Hermione was sticking up for herself but all this screaming was giving him a headache and he had this…cold feeling inside. It was…a throbbing feeling, like something was trying its hardest to get out...Because Hermione shouldn't have to, defend herself against anyone, he tightened his hands into fists. He could feel the bite of his nails as they sharpened, his vision went red, the girls raised voices felt like cheese graters against his ears. He bit his tongue trying to calm himself down and felt hot tangy blood fill his mouth, he gripped the table while moving his head like he was trying to crack his neck. He glare daggers at Pansy, the bitch who started it all, there must be something he can do to shut her up. Before he could say something he felt nauseous and dizzy, everything was spinning out of control. 

"I…have to go," he muttered closing his eyes and covering his mouth.

"Of course you do." Pansy shrieked, "All of you do, I want Drakie to myse-"

"Oh shove it Pansy," grumbled Draco, "I've been telling you that we can't be friends, we both want different things out of that friendship. The one thing you want is the one thing I don't want, the one thing I never wanted."

She glared at him, "I knew it there is somebody else! You bastard, you just wait until my father hears about this."

With that she glared at everyone before she left, shaking his head Draco turned to Harry, "What's the matter?"

"Harry you look green, was it something you ate?" asked a worried Hermione, "Truly the last thing we need is for you to get food poisoning and throw up everything you ate, you're hardly eating as it is."

Harry shook his head, "I just need to use the lavatory, upset stomach, that's all. I'll be back in a bit, don't worry."

He stood up and slowly started walking. 

"I'll come with you," Draco stood up, "Time for a piss break anyway. All this study gets to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hermione quip. 

Draco rolled his eyes, "You know sitting down all afternoon secretly drinking pumpkin juice. Not all of us have a iron bladder."

Hermione made a face and Sol started laughing. 

"Let's go Harry, before girly over there curses us to our seats." 

Harry nodded, he was unsteady walking and had to grabbed Draco's arm to keep himself from falling over. Everything was spinning, his vision blurred from red to white. 

"Harry your eyes again, they're…red. What's happening to you? I know your not just sick." Draco said quietly, "Ever since last year, something's been…off."

They bumped into someone who grumbled about rude people. When they reached the bathroom Harry ran into one of the cubicles. 

"What's wrong Harry? I know it's not your stomach, was it…Pansy? I could get rid of her once and for all if she really annoying you. Harry?" Draco questioned, "Its not Pansy…is it? Tell me, I'm worried about you."

"I'm getting sick or…something," he answered as he sat down on the toilet and put his head on his hands, "I feel sick and nauseous. But my stomach is empty."

Just than it growled, loudly, Draco laughed, "Maybe your just hungry, when your done, we can go and visit the kitchens. Get you something besides bread, like your favourite dessert Treacle Tart. Does that sound like a plan?"

Before he could answer his vision went blurry than black. 

______________

The stone felt ice cold under his bare feet, he ran his sharp nails over the wall as he walked, making a loud screeching noise. The person he was looking for was close…so close, he could hear and smell the blood as it ran in its veins, hot and inviting. Also this one is pure…strong…this one will do very well, Master will like it…

He raised his arms and flew up onto the ceiling pillar and drove his nails in hung on waiting for the right opportunity. Heavy steps echoed, a young woman came stalking down the hall muttering to herself. A cold anger and determination filled him with thrumming magic, this has to be done, it's the only way…she brought Him misery, made Him upset...with that thought in his head he swooped down and landed softly behind her, she stopped abruptly. 

"So you decided to come and say your sorry Draco? I'm glad you followed me out of that…library. I was hoping that you-you, who are you!" She yelled. 

"Your worst nightmare," he growled taking a step forward extending his clawed hand. She started screaming but with a swift strike that was soon cut short. 

______________

"Harry? Harry! Did you die in there?" Draco pounded on the door, "Come, open up. Or I'll blast in."

The door swing open, "That's what he said," Harry smirked. 

Draco shook his head, "You look a hell of a lot better, you have colour back in your face but your eyes…"

"I feel a lot better too, I feel like I can do…well anything. Come on let's get something to eat. Hermione and Sol can keep our stuff, I bet they won't care that we ditched them when they find out I'm back to normal, sorta." He washed his hands, "I mean I still feel a bit light headed but some food will do me good, like you said."

"Good but Harry…" Draco muttered. 

"My eyes are…red and your eyes are black. We'll say it's a new fashion trend."

"Wait my eyes are black?" Draco said alarmed. 

"They look good, make you look more sex-um mysterious, come let's go, already."

Both men exited the bathroom just in time to see a Prefect run by who stopped as soon as he seem them. 

"Hey did you guys hear somebody scream a few minutes ago?" He asked. 

"I thought I heard something," Draco replied, "But than I couldn't really hear anything over this guy who was getting sick in there."

"You don't have to tell the whole world," Harry muttered. 

The Prefect smiled, "No wonder you look pale."

"Actually he has more colour than he did earlier." Draco replied. 

"You should go see Madame if you continue to feel sick. I have to go check where the screaming came from. probably some first years playing tricks on each other, have a good day."

Before he left another terrified scream rang through the hallway, the Prefect took off running with Draco and Harry behind him. They rounded the corner to find Hannah standing against the wall holding herself while looking at something on the floor. 

"Hannah!" The Prefect exclaimed, "What's the matter? Why did you-oh by the Grace of Merlin."

There on the floor was a mangled crumpled up body, the skin was sickly grey and sunk in, the mouth was twisted unnaturally wide in a silent scream. Harry looked at it with little concern, "Who is it?"

Draco stepped closer and gasped, "It's Pansy!"

"That's impossible we just seen her not even twenty minutes ago in the library," Harry replied, "She was headed back to your common room which is not this way."

The Prefect looked at him, "Um Harry? Do you know anything about this?"

Draco snapped his head in the Prefects direction, "Do you really think Harry would do this? We spent the last twenty minutes in the lavatory, you seen us come out...Besides there are feathers everywhere and the window is open."

He pointed to the big skylight that was open, the Prefect looked uncomfortable, Harry was staring at the corpse shocked. 

"Look at him," Draco continued in a silky voice, "He's in shock that you would ever ask him that, we told you where we were. Why don't you ask Hannah and forget we were ever here at all."

The Prefect looked dazed before turning towards Hannah who looked like she was in another world. 

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him down the hall, they didn't stop until they were close to the library. 

"Draco what was that? What did you do to that Prefect?" questioned Harry, "I never seen you do that before."

Draco stopped walking, turned to face him and asked in a low voice, "What did you do Harry?"

 

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update. I always like hearing from you readers. Sorry for any misspellings. See you next time!!!


End file.
